


Trauma

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, KH3 Speculation, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 10 - "I'm right here, okay?"





	Trauma

The final battle had been traumatizing.

Sora had been able to fix it, but Kairi could still remember what death felt like.

More than anything, she wished she could forget.

Knowing Riku had gone through the same thing helped, however.

She hadn't been the only one to experience it all.

"I'm right here, okay?" Riku whispered, his breath on Kairi's ear.

"I know. I'm glad," Kairi smiled weakly, before kissing him. Riku kissed her back, both forgetting their hurt.

Maybe shared trauma wasn't the best basis for a relationship, but it was what they had. And sometimes that was enough.


End file.
